Snakekits Omen
by Snakekit.-.of.-.ThunderClan
Summary: After the great battle, a prophecy has been told in the realm of StarClan, Snakekit is unknowing about the troubles that will come to her soon. Read about her adventure, filled with drama and romance.
1. Prologe

_**hi I am new here, ive been gone**_

Allegiances

Leader:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Peanutbutter-brown tom with long wiry fur and yellow eyes.

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Butterpeanut-thick-furred yellow she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray and white tom

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom

Lilypaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Seedpaw-golden-brown she-cat

Queens:

Crystalshine-Tiny pale ginger she-cat with huge yellow eyes.

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Kits:

Snakekit-Small green she-cat with a snake-like tail and huge black eyes.

Clawkit-Huge red tom with 7 claws on each paw.

Glowkit-Miniature neon rainbow tom with orange eyes and small glowing curcles all over his body.

Popkit-Tan-and-white she-cat with rainbow sparkles on the white.

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader:

Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy:

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom

Apprentice, Spikepaw

Pinenose-black she-cat

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices: Grasspaw-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw-dark brown tom

Queens: Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Elders:

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Apprentice: Slightpaw

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice: Hootpaw

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Oatpaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Slightpaw-black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw-dark gray tom

Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom

Queens: Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Elders: Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentices: Lizardpaw-light brown tom

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Queens: Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Elders: Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Cats Outside the Clans

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Two shining eys looked into a hole in the sky. The colors seemed to swerve into pictures. A blue crystal, a slithering snake, a bloody claw, a poptart and a dot of rainbow seemed to set fire to a willow, drenched in the scarlet blood of his enemies.

"Gasp!" Screeshed Raindrop, "A prophecy!" she suddenly started to run around in circles, repeating the words of, "A snake, rainbow, claw, square thing and crystal shall burn down the red willow and save the world."


	2. Chapter 1

**_mmmm only good reviews plz remember to read & review_**

Snakelit oppened her eyes, water poured into her eyes. "oh stop si please!" exclaimed her crystal mother angrily. "Poper kittehs do not paur frozen water into their sister's eyes!"

Clawkit stuck out his tounge and picked up anlther piece of mos. He soon dashed away in a despreate escape to get awter into the mass and pour mor om Snakekit.

Water blinded Snakekit for just a moment she noticed her sister GlowKit. her claws drew out and snakekit slached at Gkowkit. "Be rice!"

"Why?!1?!" SnakeKit sassed. She soon flinged himself up amd miraculously landed on her cour csaly paws.

"Becuz, it's a perfect lesson to learn, SnakeKit!" Crystal shine barked,b seein'n ClawPit dashing into the den, hilding the drenched moss in his jays.

"Awww..." Clawkitwhimpered, seeingr snakekit up./he went overbto the sleeping PopKit and poured the water over her eyes. She shreiked and buoncedn up.

"Oh stop it! Your ap-" Crystalshine was suddenly unterpupted by his leadrr.

"ASL WHAO CAT WAKL, BEET MEW AT THSI THINGU FOR A PAM MEETING TROLOLOLOLOLO!1!1!1!11!111121!" Bramblestar bellowed throughout the danmp camp. It bad rained yestreday, just enough tobm make dverone's laws wet.

The gour obnixius kits danished out out of the den. They were unaware of that whould hallen.p

 _ **DUN DUN DUN!1!1!1!**_

 _ **did it made u gigfle? it make me giggle**_

 ** _don't forget to review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Snakekit clased ber eyes, chanting the words, "Oh please make Branblestar my menper. _plz."_

he is not going to be your mentoe!" Snortrd Clawkit, "He will be mine."

"Mentoe? What kind of word it that?" Snailkit snamped.

"shhhh!" Bramblestarcommanded. "Today I shakk me making four kits apprenties. Please step forwarda Snakekit, Clawkit, Glowkjk ant Popkit."

The four kits stepped forwards, Snakekit has some concerns about this. What if he was apprenticced to Loinblaze, the meanest cat in the world?

"By the power jnvested in me, you shall be apprentcies." Brablesyar begun, "Shankkit, sou shall be Snakepaws. Glowkit, you ball be Gowpaw. Chawkiy, you shll be Clawpaw. Popkit, you shall be Poppaw."

All teh kittehs gave off a small gasp. These lits were only 3 moons old!1!1!1!1!11!1!11!1

"Glowkit, Clawpaw, and Snakepaw I shall be yohe mentoe. Poppy, your bemtoe shall be Jayfeyher and Leafpool." Brostar announced.

THE CLAM GASPED LOUDER!

But then, the loud pounds of something walked towards the camo... and the drama intensified.

 ** _wht could it b? the only way to find out is 2 review! i'll make more mk?_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**AFTER A SHORT WAIT I COME WITH CHAPTER 3!**_

Suddenly, a **BEER** ssnaked through the entrance. It had 7 heds 14 harkms 14 lehs huge claws and a body 10000x bigger than a normal cat's. It's skin was hard and leayhery, it was very uard to beak into.

nakeKit booked at it intensely, staring it fown. It was intomsidated by SnamePaw. Suddenlhr SnakeLaw junped at the beck, and kn one swipe the bear fell on the ground, blood oozin' from the shallow cut pne hsi skin.

"OMG!" Bramnlestar fangirled. "YOU ARE LIKE THE BEST FIHTER EVA!"

 _whut?_ SnakePawb thrpught. _I'm not a goud foghter._ She lopksed behisd her tp see the ded **BEAR.**

 ** _do u think its good? tbh this is awesome to me_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_only 2 reviews? plz review its the only way i can improve my writing lol_**

Snakepaw dashed out of camp with her sivlings of Glowpaw and ClClawcaw. "What are we doing?" Glowpow inquired, about a tail length kn ront of Brablestar.

"I am hsoing you the berritoru." Bromblestar claimed, ugly thoughts drfited thrpgh his mind. Especially anout Snakebaw's adorbableness.l But he kept those in.

They padded up to a vast body of water. "Wpw!" Screeched Glowkit, "Is this the lake?"

"Yes, anymore connents?" Bramblestar lookerd bavkwards at Glowpaw, "do anu of uoy know hoe to bish?"

Clawpaw padded uo to the intimidastinf lake. He notecid a small minnpw and blashed it in the wster. He picked it up. "IS TIS GOOD?" He asked.

"Ni." Snapped Brambelstar. "Try Anskepaw."

DnakePqw paffed hp to the lake and leanrd over kt. She swiped into the waser and a giant fish jumped out of the wager and landed in camp on Squirrelflight's head.

"PERFECT!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!"Bramlesfare cried. "OMIGOSJ YOUR SO AMAZIN NAKESPAW!"

 _ **WHAT WILL HAPPEN?/?/?/?/?/?/?**_

 _ **plz remember to review**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**_

 _ **But Bramblestar screamed that in a obessive manner, he didn't think it**_

SnamePaw trooted into the forest wwithout her sinlings and wigh BromblwStal. Her muzzel stunh brom a seep gash thay a rabbit caused. Hwr eyes scawnned the dammpened ground of the forest. "¿Te gusto?" Bramblestar blurted out. ("¿Te gusto?" means, "do u like me?")

"Hmm?" She inquired, she secretly know what iy ment. She yurned to look at Brambly.

 _Omsc,_ Bramnlestar sighed in rrelief, _I'm so vlad she didnot know whag that means._

"Nothing!" Bramblestar meowd, s innicont smipe on jis face. "But I do have le question..."

SnakePaw stared v intensly. "What...?"

"Woll be my mat?"

 _ **DUN DUN DUN!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**WHUT?**_

 ** _thanks_**

sankepaw blinks, stannering, "but I don't wsnt to b your mat, I AN TU YOUNH."

"Then... then J'll bust havel to meka uoy a 2arrior." Bramblestar claimed.

 ** _"BUTT I'M ONLY THREE MOONS OLD!"_** _Snake_ paw scfreeched. Her laws slopped backwards, she slud into a ditxh of the wet forest.

Bramblestar sat down amd looks dowm at her paws ad Snakepae xipped backqard. She zoomed dpwn the sweep enclone. Bramblestar didn't notice. But soon, he sldi two. It was a MUDLSIFE!

Nud coavered bothe Brambelstar anfSnakepaw.p "HALPPPPPP!" Brumblesyat screeched.

Bramlestar ded. He lost 1 lofe. He had 2 left. Snakepsw clame up to the surface autosmayically. "BRAMBLEAYSR!" Snkeaw cried, she had just falen in loive with hjm.

 _ **plz review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**NO BODY? plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review**_

 _ **becuz this story is muy muy muy muy muy muy muy bonita**_

 _ **yo soy bonita**_

 _ **eres bonito**_

 ** _por favor?_**

Snakepaw notices a flifking tail string outvthe gtounf. It was Brumbeestar's. Zhe dug hom up. Seeinh the brown fure of his stocking up. He saw yreathinh. "Sour alien!" Snakepaw screaned.

"Si, Ikm alive." Bramestar blinks at Skanepaw, kooking indo hsr bag gutteri wainbow-and-bla,k eys.

I will be your mafe." Snakepaw lixjed Bramblestare"s muzzel in affevtion. They were both lighf ajrh purrs. "Mrrt me bavl at camp pleasr, I nwwd toake a walk."


	9. Chapter 8

_**i update fast don't i? lol**_

Snakeoaw walked on the borafr of Thundervlan and Winflam, scamminh the ground of a bitbof imtrest. but litte dis ha knie, she was veing jatchrd bt Crowfathrr.

Crowfatyer padded upbto Snapepaw and lickeh his muxxle. "ur sk beautiful."

"I _am?"_ Snakeoaw cried, she alrwady had a mat! Dhe didn't like Criwfeather already! Then, Crpwfeatger made Snakepaw,b "Make love," with him. Then she was let go.b _Thar was an horribale experenca,_ she thought to himself. She soon sashed back yo camp where the horrible scent of death arose. "Squrrel flig ht!" Scakepaw screesged.


	10. Chapter 9

Snamekit's eys dialated upan seeings Squirrlflight's squaished body. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She died, her head stick into hjr fur. "Whu did this to per! WHO TID IT?" She screamed, turning to gook at sll of tem.

 _"You did..."_ A fiant shisper swing atound caml. Snakwpsw could hear it though her supa-sensitive ears. Tears bagan to fly like craws ln a boad fluing away from a dashing fog ad sde hooked down at her paes.

"I did ot..." Said Snakewasp, jumping away inho the apprentoces den whole crying. Brimblestar stucg her head in, "I'm starting ruoy earrior ceremany soon... cat you maie it?"

Snakepaw looked at him, in slilence, she was incredably sad about Squirrlefight's death.

 _ **HAPPY VETERANS DAY!1!1!1!1!11111! i hope u enjoy tis choir warmup**_

 ** _america america_**

 ** _can i tell u how i feel_**

 ** _u have givien me your treasure_**

 ** _i love u so_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**HEY dont me maen to the story!11!111!1!**_

 ** _she is muy muy muy bonita!_**

"I woll," snakemaw smiffled. She sae Leafloop, her actaul mom, enter the den.

"Get out Brambldstar." Leeppool snapped. Beanvkedyar onkiged. "Nakepaw... tgere is a lrpphecy."

"GASP!" Sankepqw gasped!

"A nsake, rainbuw, clwa, squrae thnig and crustal shall buen down the red wikkow and save the wprld." Said LeafPaq.

Before SnakePaw coueld reypl, Bramfblestar called tha Clam. Ot wss the perfact tome for the endins of a cjapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Snamslaw bumled out of thew den, gathering in yhr centah of camo abd sitbdown. Brambldstarstar said the words of the ceremony. "Today, we shell make s new arroir. They are sll vsru nw warriors, they becam approotencies gesterday." Bramblestar pawsed for a swcond. The cats remained dilence. "Snakpew stel forwards." Stakepaw okiges.

"Nur wiat. Shut abuot Clawpaw and Glowpaw?" He inneruptrd.

"Fin then, stap fawords Cawpaw anf Glospaw." They oblise two. "By the poawr incested in ky, Snakepaw, you shall be Snakekit. Claqpar, you chall be Clawclaw. Glowpae, you chaal. be Glowfli."

"Gloafly! Snakebite! Clawclaw! Glaefly! Snakebit! ClawClaw#" the Clam chanted.

"But... I also need to pick me feiuty... Snakepaw, will kou be my seputy?" BrunblestarInqoutiesI

"I will..." Snamesite mewowed. Bramblestar swiftely dissmassed the Clam. Snkesnite flicked away, into the wrsseriors den. She found a next next to her siblings and drister to slep.

 ** _mmmm review or snakepaw shall came into your house and kill tou at nigh!_**

 ** _jk jk jk XD_**


	13. Chapter 12

Snapepaw opena her eyrs go darkness surrounding her. Shr felt around, the shound was grassy. Hwr pelt stung as a red liqd duuroundws her. "HALP!" she screeched, startimg to down.

she xuudenly woke up, and glanciez afoj.d the dam. Everything wes normal. _It was all a dream..._ She ssigned in relief.

 _ **A tkme-skit is about to happen watch out and dont forget to review!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**thks for the good review Rose the wolf cat**_

Snapekite opened hsr cyc. Mkkns habe passed since sha hes become a warroir. "Wak up SnakePaw." said Ghostfly.

"What?" Snappef Snapefite, her tial flacking.

"wE MUST PATROL THE SHADWOCLAN BORDER." Scrwmaed ClawClaw in SnaleKits fac. Snakvcmge sbbordlt hot sp and fadded outnb of tha dan.a

BrambxeKit odffered SnakeNite a ve, which she haye. Butterpeanri and Beanutbuyyet lsckex eachother and wTchea SnakePaw sudidoudl.

Snakepite came st hte bordah and begun to mark it. He saw beingbwayched.

A squirrel dashed across tje borser, that is wjen Smalepaw dashed after it,n she leadped and caught it in her pouth snd picked it up. She hadn't crossed the border as she brougjt it back yo camp. thousands of sauirrles followed her.

 ** _taking a break from the main plot_**

 ** _plz review_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**a bunch of ppl red it but there was no reviews**_

Snakpeaite encefed canp onle smo har Brumblestate moadning. "Bramblestar...?" Snakibife whispered.

"Yes.?" Bremblestat meows. he lookex at Snakenife paddionagly.

"WATER HOSE!1!11!1!11!1!11!1!1111111!1!11!11!1!1?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?" Snkebige screeshed at the top ao her longs.

"I think it's,'What are thise." Jayfedser stepec in.

"Oh- sorry!" exclamex Snakepaw.

"I vmhaves ti talk to su." Meowes Brambldstar. Snakepae in cloose. "I'n giing insame. U are thuh nu leader."

"WHAT?" Screeahed Snakesgar.

"Yes..." Meowed Breambleclaw. "You muct get hour fine lines tonight! Pake her Jayfehter."

"Come on." Meowd JayPaw, turnung afound wholsSnakbitet follored." ****

 ** _plz review!_**


	16. Chapter 15

_**HYE NO FLAMING**_

 _ **I'LL LET U KNOW I GOR ALL ES LAST HEAR!11!1!11!1111111**_

 _ **E IS 4 EXELENT.**_

Snakepww lookde into thw starrwd poollook, he eys vlishtedned kn teh starbright. She lappde up a littel of teh cool black wamre. Her spriit was staloed corm cer ad he drifted go SharClam.

She appearec in a champer, surrounded by 8 stra toh her boody and glowrd. IT HURTED!

Suddenly, she was surroundedbyy 8 voices." I give you 1 life for..."

"Kidnness."

"Bravrey."

" Loary."

"Creatinity."

"Stranglth."

"Good hugement."

"Forgaviness.*

"Rememerance."

Snakestar begun to call into a room, it was in tick dog. but she could threaly see tree cats. "I am Luma, gobbrss of StarClam." Said the black sta-cat with dark blu and snalk spats evaeryere. "Tish is Caligo," her tali pionted towsds a gray tom. "And tbis is Umbra." she pounts her tail tl the darb bred ton with red eyes.

"recently, my cats have been reiencarnayed!" Umbra screecjed, his gaz drak. "I need u to dentory tje necramancer and the DG cats."

"Thatd why we gave you the givt of the knew WC code." Meowdd Caligo. "Use it well."

Cats form wverywherw around her etarted to chant, "Snakektar!" Snakestar#" as Snakestar's soirit returned to her eres quackly zuumed opan as she stkod up. Her abd Jayfedder returmed to camo, the bathering was tomarrow. ****

 ** _plz rebie but not fflame._**


	17. Chapter 16

**_tnks 4 the good review m8_**

The moonshing lickex at SnakdStar's bakc as sha joomped up the massave rick in teh maddle. She lestened for selince vatween the cats. "M'i SnakeBjte, teh now nealer of ThunderClsm" He bugen. "I have a propisition for a knew warrior vats cold!"

GRASP ENERUONE!

"Here they are..." Snamestar becan.

 **1: BBeileve in only StarClen, and other bielefs wlli kill u.**

 **2: Lums, Starstar, Calago and Umbre are god. Litsen only tk rhem.**

 **3: Nu reincanrnating cats!1!1!1!11!1!1!**

 **4: Only ate brey!**

 **5: B loyal to ur Ckan!**

 **6: No bein eval!**

 **7: NO BEING GAY OR LESBIAN.**

 **8: All she-kitties must havkittehs.** **ha**

 **9: FOLLOR FHE WARRIOR CADE.**

 **10: Nhaving maes or kats from other Clams!**

 **11: No being half-Clan!**

 **12: No killing ofhed vats!**

"Waitsceond..." eonpaw of ShadowClam jumped it. "Woh's Starstar?"

"I'n Starstar!" DerpedStarsnakw.

The bathering contunied on, and ThunderClam went come.

 ** _don't forest ro reveiw_**


	18. Chapter 17

And unforgining breze diafted through the soland as Starstar, stoung and stubown,caught aight pf a brawn-and-ginder tom cauhgt her eyes, kis hame was Redwallowb, the tew deuputy of SgadowClam. StakeStar was dradded away from him by her Clan.

She hadfallan in love again.l

 ** _Sry for teh long wais_**

 ** _remember 2 review!_**


	19. CHapter 18

_**lang tim no see**_

 ** _i hape you like the naw chaptar_**

 ** _ove been warking vary hard_**

Lefpal les Snakeptar, fbayyly and sweetlie, into the medicinedab. "Snakesssss," Leafpool sighed, I have someting go admin."

GAS!

"Crystalshimmet actullay isb't bor mader, I am." Leafpool whimpered.

"Bylhy DIDnT YUDM YAAPLL MESH!?11111111111111111111111!?" Dcweamed Smalestammer.

"Uor a maxef littah as bell. Jayfeather, Bramblestar, Feadywralfirsh, Blockstar, Redwallow, Firedtar, Gramsepelt, Crawfeddet and Squirrelflight are ur parentes." Leafpool whimes, mooking mOwn.

Snapsdted looked doewn, staring at his pard, that's right before a cat padded through the entrance to bamp, with a tpucde grohs and sll.

It was Redwoolloq!

 _ **leys get a mew revies, kay?**_


	20. Chapter 219

_**thanks!**_

Snakestarkit poked her bed ous o tjw medisince den. He plaws brow out as bse lepy pn a rooge eyes baming Nd moutu wid mpen. Tere wad no bay whe wad going to hurt senpai Radwillow!

edwillos was alarmed by Snatesrarstar's sadden muvement and began to hiss, "My nams is Redwillowstar!" He jissd, "Gimmie youa wattiora or prwpare to face my magik!"

Pnakeatwr nit ogg the rooge's head, gowling and smarling. "No!" She kissed, leaping on another warrior. "What is tis 'magik' u spake of?"

"Thi is it!" Snarled Rwdwallow, murmerinv somting in a hideos voice. Squawkles of light surroumwd Snakeskarbitn. She falt her body dassapear and change, slily. Her head tasted to sww Redwillowstar beinga coveted by cats. Then she realozex, Redwillow aws tbe necromancer.

 **im sry but thus story might be coming to a end soon**

 **might**


	21. Chapter 21- A bird's eye view

Snakestarstar ooened her eyes after bkacking out. It was niin. She took sn attemap ti stamd up on all pour paws. Butt she sisnlt have pass.

 _But the...? Snakestarstar thought, stamding onbo two talobs._ shepus a stubby sumthing anfomrt of hef, it was fedeery, she realivex, lookijys and the green feather. _I'm a cfaw?_

Starsnake sriex to kae a stap forwards, howaver, she huhust coloped on the floor. She puthed her fings in the ground and puched herself up. Then, instad of walking, she hopped. It samed to sork perfectlu as he lamed gravefully onto her talons. _hmm,_ she cought, bounchinf again, and admfain and again. She bundered smif she coums fly. She flapped her tto gloroisly bif aings anf felt the air undef her sins.

She flew. up sne up shs wnt. Seeing everything around theblake. She fleew afound and around the laks, faaling safe. Time seemed to fly when she was uo there.

Bedwillowstar lookdd at fll the cats whom ave fied and been cultured. ThunderClam catp was neafly empty. the shn was setting acromms the oake. It aoulr soom beh night.

Int eh meangime, Smakrstarstar wad som envroyped in the slying, thet it was only niw that zhe reekizex shebsound become a caf once again. Zhe sow the moonoool abd decieded it sound be good to go to StarClan andzhee what was there.

She zumed down go the saters, fo see if glawing. She chugged down a gupd and subbanly fall asleep. She opaned hef syes in StarClan and notivd that she as a cag once avain.

 ** _i cant wait to show u what i have planned for snakestarstar_**


	22. Chapter 22 - Back to normal

Snamestarsta lookdr down at ehr cout curry laws, claes shammering and facv beamubg. She notidlced the dark blue anx blick pslt of Luma, eues gliwing hreen. "Luma!" SnIsstarstar cried, seeijg the gostly pokestion on thd beautiful she-cat.

The tall, floatings cat kooled down at SnakebItestar, "You have moar powar than u knew." She mrerf enoutagijgly, "You are decandent of trfwillowstar, the greatedt wassior whom have ever lives, and Jayfeather."

Snakestarstar falt ths powrrd of teh stars in ber paws. "I so...?" Her eys diwened ad her body disssapearex one on StarClN. She was a bird again. Den sbw concsntrated, hard. Thej hdr bady glawed, closing her eyes. And when shw opaned tbem, she was a kaglt once again.

 _ **do u like the storie?**_

 ** _plz revwie and tall me._**


	23. Chapter22

Snakestarstar snirked hleefully, blonking her eues. "How dod I do _yhat?"_ Sje thpught, koolokng at her paws. Sge anustet her claqs, thying to darw them aut. Yt was ponty and breen. Wigb wpbbly psws, SHE pagged baco ro camp. Pnlu to see the sorror that Rldwfllowstar has gausrd.

Snaekstartar qas noy back in capm, itb wuz berran and caml. Hiwevef, there as pne cat there, Millie.

"How sis u durn back vrom a bird?" Mallie asked, watvhing cuaoursly.

"Im magik, I vuess." meowed Snakestatstar.

"You aint' no muggle¿" Milliecasked.

"Muggle?" asked Snakestarstar.

"Zomrhaing mt teolag usdf to shout," Millie replied.

"Wgede did Radwolliwdtar vo?" Snakestatstar askrd.

"To hell!" Millie gissed.

"... Okay..." Meowr Siakestarstar aickly

 _ **REVEIW OR THE WORLD WILL CRAWH**_

 _ **jk jk jk**_


	24. Chapter 23

Sankstarstar haded unyo thepiny, ShavowClam forest, syes beaminf. She felt spirats all atound her. Three cats were aldo roaming the cprext. Shanestarstar nogiced them, talking about cristianity. "I think it's stupid!" said the cat who looked mych leki scoureg.

"I ring so too!" The givger tom, FirePaw, hidded.

"Why con't they beileve in us? Or alreast eb Jewish?" Growledbthe Holkyleaf copy. _CUSNK!_ A sstick broke under SnakesyarsKist paws. The scourge copi lloked behind him, hace red.

Their pelts' colors swiftly runed from the color they were before. Fireatar's turned gray and ghastly, Scoryges turned darker black, but sith crimzon strapes and HollyStar'z turnwd feom blacn to blu and bloxk. "I didn't ecpent to aee you here..." meowed Holeao, or Luma.

* * *

make sure u review becuz of cliffhanger!

auther comments will look lik tis ok?

ok


	25. Chapter 24

;-;

it was spanish btw

* * *

SnakestarPaw gasped. "LUNA! CALOGI! OOMBRA!" She sqreemed. "U GOTTA HALP ME!" he collapred to the gound. "I NED TO DIND RWDWOLLOW!"

"Wait... Scoyrge? HolyPaw? FIRESTAR?"

"Ugh..." compainef Umbre.

"We haev to trll him." enkourahed Caliso.

"Butt y?" Um ra mekws.

"Aine, Oll do it." Lume cimnanded. lYiu say, we havd alsays been the gods of da univetse. Howeva, we liv to live ghe occasional mordal lide. Tis time, de mand ouselves prophecied. I feel so giukdy kalling Ashfir..."

The cour vats dissapdeared. SnakestaratR nad no mofe questions. She comtinued on ger serch.

* * *

 **REVEIW OT BE POKES**


	26. Chapter 25

im not anti-lgbt

but luma caligo anf umBra are

* * *

Snakesraestar psdded yrough the forest, teerh shimmering. Che herd a odd ducking noise in the dostionce. She wrnt to axlpore. IT WAS CHADOWCLAM CAMP!. HOEVER, IT WAS A GAINT FORTEX THET PULLED IN XNSKESTARSTAR AND MROUGHT HER TO HELLL! Her body xervered and svaerved IN a rwd ortex intil her body vrew staffer and staffee, unul she could kot move.

She sppeared, foxen, she had entared hall.

* * *

thank you 4 all those reveiws!

pokes everyone who didnt reveiw


	27. Chapter 26

This storee's all most dine woth

* * *

Dnakesnakestar opens d her stargayishly, than blinking her blond pies. her blond pies. she counsen't move. it wws dark, firey, red and dark, cats iwbf rottwn, drooopy baes and moed agong the dark unaverse. It was fark.

SHE OUOF OMVE!

She cumped aowau vlaring afound the darker forwat. Che troped pver a fine. Dit vot into het face. Zhe notices a clarinf, that was jark. It wsa Radwillowstar, Leafpool and Squierrelfloght! SUDDENLY ZOMBIS HUMPED HER! SHE SCREAM!

She ia coveced by xombiew, be eated. She celt her heaet stopping.

Drakeestarstar dies.

* * *

LIKE it?

PLZ REVWIEW


	28. Chapter 27

Clatclae caw jis sister. _how? Gorled._ Clawclaw haf actulay turmed Snakestarstar inot abirdie. He wactcbed at the xombies tore apart jis sister, giilt ate his belly. Heis heat hirt in psychic poeers. he know thag Snaksgarstar was ded, but he falt gilth sgill. It was dark.

A squirrel caughtZis eyes, but he iqnared it. His paw shitted on the ground, sparkes clew out and the surrounding dry frass caught of fire. Firw spread EVERYEHRRE! Wedrillowstar caught of sire, hir fur birnt off. His soin gurnt and he dies. Then Leafoool and Squirrelflight fies. All the undead dies again. It was dark.

the oriphesy had beenforfilled.

 **OR BAD IT?r**

* * *

the story isn't quite done yet!

stay tuned 4 the epilouge andsquealqual1l


	29. Epilpuge

OMIGOSH GOT 60 REVIEWS!

tnks all

* * *

Frecklepaw stud out from behindClawpaw eyes shummering. "She- she was a g8 peader..." She whopared, kniwing Snakestarztar wasbded. Hef bally wad pump, it had grits inside of it!

Thebkits squirmed ds averyone kiijed down. Poptawt, who has bacame a full mwdicaine cat muns before, glamsed at her appendicitis. "Sha was, hadn't she?"

"Yeo..." CRICRYSTALSHINE AND BRUMBLESTAR AND GLOWFLY AND LEAFPOOL AND FURESTAR AND LUMA AND CALIFO AND UMBRE AND BRAMBLESTAR.L

Fracklepaw noticesCpawpaw, not cerng a bit. "C'mon Clawslaw, I no u care abut her."

Clawclae stoobernly dhoved jis choulders away,yey, at the corner of hos eye, je couls see Snakdstarstar's skuirming belt. Vlawkit unsheather his claws, passing up to Smakesyarstar and clawed her bally open. Three kits gooed out of her belly.

"Sje's a MODDER?" Inquired Freackpepaw.

"Si," replied Bramcleclaw, eyes dark

Alll silent.

it wuz dark.

Frecklepaw stud out from behindClawpaw eyes shummering. "She- she was a g8 peader..." She whopared, kniwing Snakestarztar wasbded. Hef bally wad pump, it had grits inside of it!

Thebkits squirmed ds averyone kiijed down. Poptawt, who has bacame a full mwdicaine cat muns before, glamsed at her appendicitis. "Sha was, hadn't she?"

"Yeo..." CRICRYSTALSHINE AND BRUMBLESTAR AND GLOWFLY AND LEAFPOOL AND FURESTAR AND LUMA AND CALIFO AND UMBRE AND BRAMBLESTAR.L

Fracklepaw noticesCpawpaw, not cerng a bit. "C'mon Clawslaw, I no u care abut her."

Clawclae stoobernly dhoved jis choulders away,yey, at the corner of hos eye, je couls see Snakdstarstar's skuirming belt. Vlawkit unsheather his claws, passing up to Smakesyarstar and clawed her bally open. Three kits gooed out of her belly.

"Sje's a MODDER?" Inquired Freackpepaw.

"Si," replied Bramcleclaw, eyes dark

Alll silent.

it wuz dark.

 ** _Rhe And_**

* * *

I hop u read the sequal!


	30. Chapter 29

Snakedtardtar opaned hre dyes in HolyClan. Lima, Umbean and Salado all stares her. they :)

"8]" Snakwkit repliws

"Onpy cads as g8 as u get HERe. R" nwqa Kyna.

"Ya..." Meows Umbra, the laeder of the dark bark forest.

"U have kitsn" Meoqa Caliga, thw laeder og everything alse.

":):):):):););););););):D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D!" Meqls Snakrstar stat.

#review

this is it

here r mi cradits

 **plor**

 **snakekit od thundrrclan**

 **hosying**

 **fracklepaw**

 **rose the wold cat**

 **THE END**

 **THE TRU END**

 **TEH AND**

 **MEOW MEWO MEWO**

 **DWA DEWA DEWA**

 **BLA VLA BLA**

 **u get a hug**

 **/hug\\\**

 **;-;**

 **goodblue...**


	31. Epiepiloge

Snakedtardtar opaned hre dyes in HolyClan. Lima, Umbean and Salado all stares her. they :)

"8]" Snakwkit repliws

"Onpy cads as g8 as u get HERe. R" nwqa Kyna.

"Ya..." Meows Umbra, the laeder of the dark bark forest.

"U have kitsn" Meoqa Caliga, thw laeder og everything alse.

":):):):):););););););):D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D!" Meqls Snakrstar stat.

#review

this is it

here r mi cradits

 **plor**

 **snakekit od thundrrclan**

 **hosying**

 **fracklepaw**

 **rose the wold cat**

 **THE END**

 **THE TRU END**

 **TEH AND**

 **MEOW MEWO MEWO**

 **DWA DEWA DEWA**

 **BLA VLA BLA**

 **u get a hug**

 **/hug\\\**

 **;-;**

 **goodblue...**


End file.
